Forbidden Semitone
by BeautifulBambina
Summary: This is a fan fiction of the Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword, showing the love between Fi and Ghirahim before the era of the sky.
1. Chapter 1

~~Prologue ~~

After Demise's demand for world domination and sealed slumber, Hylia the goddess, does not rest on the fact that Demise will stay this way since she is weak from the fierce battle on the surface and the seal on Demise might weaken.

So she organized 2 plans to keep Demise sealed and powerless from controlling the Triforce and the world.

Her plan was to abandon her divine powers as an immortal so the Triforce could never fall into the hands after death until she is reborn. But before she could do that, she crafted a sword along with a humanoid spirit tied to it, so it can help her grace chosen hero who's destined to raise her sword and defeat Demise.

The guiding sword spirit within the sword is known by the name of Fi. Hylia is determined to train Fi fast enough so Fi could be able to guide the chosen hero successfully and quickly rid of her powers before she is targeted by Demise's follower, who plans to resurrect him.

Meanwhile demises most loyal follower who was left alone after Demises fall, goes by the name of Ghirahim, unlike most of demises followers he plans to resurrect his master. It's been a year now since Demise's fall but Ghirahim is still striving to find the right ingredient to Demise's awake.

But, it seems that one day he is led astray when he hears a sad but uplifting song sung by a slightly strange figure sitting in the woods...


	2. Chapter 2

The crackling of the candle and the silence of the room filled my ears as I concentrated on obtaining knowledge from these useless books. I can just feel the time slipping away. It started to make me utterly impatient, making my blood boils.

"Oh my great dark lord from hell, I look into these books a thousand times but I learn NOTHING!" I yelled as I strongly pushed the tower of books off my table in anger. There was one book, more like a booklet that remained on my table after my aggressive action. It was a small booklet orchestrating the useless facts about the Triforce and how it was NOT going to revive my master. I snatched away that worthless book ready to throw it, but where?

In a split second I could hear this faint clinging sound as a tick in my head made my body automatically throw the stupid book in the direction of the sound coming from behind me. Once I threw it a tray along with a glass cup traveled its way to the ground, making the flimsy tray dance and the cup to shattering into pieces.

I looked up to see why a tray and glass cup fell to the ground in my room. I looked up into the face of my failed creation of a henchman who I named Bokoblin. He is demonic creature only to be my failure in life because He can't do one thing: Destroy anything that was not created by his GOD (me). He's a coward and he's too nice. The only thing he can do is take action to my non-violent instruction which is to cook, clean and serve.

Bokoblin wailed out the pain from the fatal impact of the book that I threw at him. I'm not surprised that he kneeled on to the ground whimpering (I'm sorry) while placing the broken glass on the tray. I couldn't feel pity for him since he got on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"Why are you telling me sorry?" I announced as he stopped doing what he wanted to do and started at me.

"I threw a book at you, you should be angry with me!" I roared at him resting my head on my hand as it made me angry that he wasn't angry. He whimpered again telling me sorry and that he's sorry that he interrupted my studies. But I could care less.

I sighed in exhaustment just to walk away and ignore him. I then walked toward the mirror to see how I look. As usual due to my frustration, my form is taking a change to my body, making my soft pure skin into dark thick rust.

"I feel like my childish temper tantrums are getting the best of me," I said feeling my right cheek where my rust was forming "it shows my true form." I look over to bokoblin who was finished cleaning as he stood there with a tray of glass waiting for, whatever he's waiting for. But his waiting started to irritate me.

"What are you waiting for? Dump it you -" All of sudden I was interrupted by a rumbling sensation strong enough for me to lose my balance.

"An earthquake, this is random?" I questioned as it cut short and then it happened again for the second time. Once the rumbling stopped bokoblin stood there in confusion but then the rumbling continued again. "What the hell is going on?" I questioned as the rumbling started and ended repeatedly. The pattern was like a pulse I sensed it as strong fast pulse filled with hatred.

"Master..." I said as my faced brightened with astonishment, my only hope was that maybe Demise is breaking free from that so called slumber, that wench Hylia put on him.

"Bokoblin, drop that garbage and assemble your horn. We must head out to the sacred grove." I announced as he flinched in excitement and dropped the tray full of glass to pull out his horn while searching with happiness. Why? I don't even know. We both took action and we both left Demises hide out.


End file.
